Like You Loved The Sun
by Sakura Camui
Summary: A 10 prompt challenge about Edward & Bella from the LJ community, 10iloveyou. "Love me like you loved the sun."
1. Nothing Stays The Same

**A/N**: _This is actually my second try at doing Twilight fanfiction, so hopefully it's okay. I'm doing a 10 prompt challenge, and I chose Edward/Bella._

**09. moon**

For a change, the moon was actually visible in Forks. It tended to be hidden behind dark clouds, murky and faded from view. It was thin, but still there. Only a few wispy black clouds floated in front of it. Bella snuggled a little deeper into the quilt wrapped around her and shifted positions just slightly against Edward. His cold arms rested protectively over hers. His eyes were closed and he was humming something to himself. It wasn't something Bella recognized.

They were outside. It was summer, so it was pretty warm out, but not enough to prevent the chills she sometimes got from cuddling with her boyfriend. Leaning back her head, she continued to gaze up at the sky. Here and there, stars dotted the sky. A thought occurred to her as she thought about the fact the moon would wane again and become a new moon.

"Things are constantly changing, aren't they, Edward?"

"Hm? They don't usually for me. Or most other vampires. Sometimes it gets to be monotonous. At least I have you to break that up for me now." He smiled crookedly at her.

Bella smiled back shortly, shaking her head before her expression seemed curious again. "Maybe. But things do change. Even if you don't want them to. Sort of like how no one can stop the moon from changing. It will continue to wax and wane, on and on and on. No matter where we are, or what we're doing."

Edward was silent a moment, squeezing Bella in a gentle hug. "That is true but ... why are you even thinking about that?"

"I-I don't really know, I guess. It just popped into my head and I said it. Truthfully, I think it's kind of a depressing thought." She frowned.

"No one likes feeling out of control of things, love. Especially you." He teased at the end.

Bella grumbled at that, knowing it was mostly true.

Edward kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Nothing is going to change anytime soon, Alice would have seen it. So, no more worries."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes as he began to hum her lullaby this time. Still, she almost felt like something nagged at the corner of her mind, that just on the horizon, something loomed. Shrugging it off, she instead focused on Edward's smooth voice, pushing away the thoughts of an unwanted shift in her life. And forgetting, at least for a time, about the changes of the moon.


	2. In My Place

**10. rain**

Bella rolled over restlessly in her bed, taking a deep breath. The first thing she heard was rain pattering against the windows. A very normal sound for where she lived. No matter how long she had been in Forks, she still was never totally happy to see rain. The only redemption it had was that Edward would surely be in school.

'_Speaking of Edward _..' she thought to herself as she scooted over a tiny bit to snuggle up against the cool body lying beside her. Every morning, she really did feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Just to be able to wake up next to the person she loved the most.

"Are you awake yet, love?" Edward's velvet voice purred at her in a whisper.

"Sort of." Without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He rested his own arm around her waist, sighing gently to himself as Bella snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply.

"I seriously don't know how you always look so perfect and smell so good." she stated sleepily. "I wish I just had like ... auto-beautiful like you do."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Bella."

She opened her eyes and peered up into his face as he glanced down at her with a puzzled expression. "You know I look like a mess right now, you see me every morning before school. I look terrible."

"You look wonderful."

Bella groaned to herself and rolled her eyes, burying her face back against Edward's shoulder. She never understood why he told her such blatant lies. She knew her hair was messy and tangled, the clothes she slept in were old, ripped and torn, and well, did she even need to mention that she still needed to brush her teeth?

His cool fingers pushed against her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him again, and he pressed his lips to hers very gently. She melted into his kiss easily before becoming distracted by the nagging reminder in the back of her head about the whole teeth brushing thing and pulling away.

"Normally I'd be happy to have you kiss me good morning, Edward, but I think I definitely need a human minute before any of that happens." Bella grinned in a snarky way, her features still slightly sleepy though.

Edward chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Off with you then. I wouldn't want anything to distract you from kissing."

"Oh, I know this." Bella ruffled her hair and set off for the bathroom with her usual items, intent on hurrying back to her boyfriend as soon as possible. She paused in the hall, listening once again to the pattering on the roof. The sound was almost comforting now that it was familiar. She began to connect the sound and sight of rain with that of Edward and she decided, at least for now, that maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.


	3. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**A/N**: _Edward's thoughts in New Moon before he steps out into the sunlight. Contains dialogue from the book. I don't own anything!_

**01. sanctuary**

The sound of the clock tolling just overhead was the only thing Edward could hear. He was blocking out the millions of thoughts from the crowd amassed in the square nearby. He wasn't hearing their shouts, their murmurs, their laughter. Anything. Just the sound of time rolling by. Counting down the moments until he would go wherever his damned 'soul' was destined to go. Maybe he'd even get to see ... he wouldn't let himself think her name though. He had never deserved her anyway ...

The clock rang out again and Edward took a long step toward the light, to his end, to his doom. A short smile crossed his lips as he edged out of the darkness. It would all be over shortly.

Suddenly, he felt something against him. Automatically he wrapped his arms around it. The clock again sounded as he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Bella's worried, urgent face looked up at him.

"Amazing." Edward said, softly. He was still yet surprised that she was here at the end of his existence. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," Bella's voice barely had any volume. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek softly, an amused look now crossing his features. The clock tolled again, but it barely registered to Edward. Bella's hands pressed against him lightly. It had been months and months, and even though he wasn't entirely positive that this was even actually Bella, he finally felt whole. Like someone had reassembled the cold heart that he had personally taken apart to leave the only person he had ever loved. Edward was complete, once again.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing --- they're very good." Edward wasn't sure if he was talking to the lovely apparition (since that's what it felt like) in front of him, or just simply to himself. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to his beloved's hair and murmured the lines that came to mind. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty_." He took in a deep burning breath, recognizing the same flames in his throat that Bella's scent always induced. A final toll of the clock's bell still didn't shake his concentration on the girl in his arms. "You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead." She insisted quickly. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" Bella tried to twist against his arms as she spoke.

Edward's face became puzzled. "What was that?"

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi ---"

That one word broke his concentration and the world he had been completely blocking out came flooding back to him in a rush and he understood only too quickly what was actually going on. Before taking it all in, he pulled Bella away and spun her so her back was to the wall behind them. Edward stood in front of her, protecting her as he glanced down the alley.

Even as the two members of the Volturi stalked towards them, their minds full of venomous thoughts, one thing, one fact above all else still was prominent in his mind.

Bella was alive.

Bella is _alive_. And that was the most important thing of all.


End file.
